The Blind Duo
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki, you resident Earth Bender and maybe more. Orphaned by birth and born in the slums of Ba Sing Se, this boy takes no shit from anyone and will beat the living shit out of you if you try to cross the line with him, but what happens when he meets a girl who is as equally stubborn as him? Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's the deal. I was just typing way, working on some of my stories when I thought of this idea and to be honest, I feel like I am the first to do such an idea, so it might not be as popular as I think it will be, but I won't know if I try it. So I wrote a first chapter and will allow you all to pass on judgment! Good day!**

It was a sunny day, and it was hot for your average day in the Earth Kingdom. The sun blazed high in the sky and the wind slightly blew, carrying leafs along with it. A few local animals were using the trees nearby by to cool themselves. Through the lightly forested area, was a dirt road and walking on that dirt road was a boy. His features were hidden by the brown cloak that covered his hair and cast a shadow over his face, preventing anyone from seeing his features. The cloak itself was a bit tattered, with a few holes here and there. His height, however, was not hidden. He stood at a respectable 4'3, a bit on the short side considering his age, but one should never underestimate someone based on their height.

"Damn, it's pretty hot out today; I hope the next town is close." The boy said as he pulled out a canteen and drank some water from it. As he kept on to his path, he could feel that he was nearing civilization again. Sighing to himself, he allowed himself to relax. He had been on his journey for quite a while now and he didn't want to end it by just dying in the middle of nowhere. As he neared the town, he overheard some of the merchants talking about local businesses, local news and more importantly, the war.

 _"Gaoling...I've heard of this town before. Apparently the people here are quite relaxed, untouched by the flames of war..."_ The boy thought grimly. It was so odd to find people who were to oblivious to the pain and suffering that the war was causing, but who was he to question them? He himself had never seen war.

"I should find a place to st-" He was cut off rather rudely as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry about that!" He heard the offender apologize before taking off. Shaking his head, he had better things to do, like finding a place to stay, but first, he needed to know how much money he had left. He had spent a few coins along the way, so he wasn't sure how much he had left. Reaching into the pocket of his cloak, he froze and checked his other pocket; again, nothing made contact with his hand. It took him a while before he realized what had happened.

"Ah fuck all kinds of ducks...I was pick-pocketed..." He swore. Dammit, there goes his money.

"Guess, I'll have to find another way of spending the next few days." He muttered as he began to walk around the town. Maybe he could find that man who robbed him, but then again, the chances of that happening were pretty slim as he had noticed that this was quite a large town. He wandered around town as he took in the gossip around him. He did hear about someone calming to be the Avatar in town and he was looking for an Earth Bender.

 _"All they way out here? He would have a better time trying to find one in the Capitol."_ The Boy thought as he kept on walking. He didn't want to get swallowed up into whatever the hell was going on. He simply wanted to spend a few days here before skipping town.

"Hey, did you hear? There's gone be another tournament happening tonight." The boy stopped as he turned towards the two men who were having tea while talking about some tournament.

"Really? I hear the last one didn't go all that well." The second man said as he drank some tea.

"Yeah, but I made quite a bit of money. There's this Earth Bender that goes by the name of the Blind Bandit and she's one of the best Earth Benders I have ever seen. She has practically beaten everyone on the tournament before!" The first man said as the boy hummed.

 _"Blind Bandit...this could prove to be interesting..."_ The boy thought as he walked up to the two men.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me the location of where this tournament is being held?" The boy questioned as the two men look towards him.

"What? You want see it?" One of the men questioned, looking at the boy as if trying to get a read on him.

"No, I would like to fight in it." The boy responded as the two men blinked before laughing.

"Kid, the tournament is for Earth Benders, run back home to your mother boy." The second man stated as he started to calm down. The boy frowned slightly before he brought up his hand.

"I am an Earth Bender." He said as floated a few rocks in the palm of his hand. The two men blinked before one of them coughed.

"Ok...well, just come back here by sundown and we will lead you there." The first man said as the boy nodded and thanked them before wandering off. He explored the town for the remainder of his time. Soon, the sun began to set and the boy made his way back to the tea shop he had met those men.

"You sure you want to go kid?" One of the men questioned as the boy nodded. The two men shrugged.

"Your funeral kid." One of them said as they began to head off to the tournament. Night had soon fallen and the boy, along with the two men, found themselves walking through a tunnel. At first glance, this might have been a trap, but the boy knew better. He could feel the many people within this mountain. It seemed like the location of this tournament was quite secret. Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, he could hear the cheering of the audience as the fight raged on the rectangular field in the middle of the stadium. Walking closer to the center, he quickly identified the man in-change.

"I want to fight." The boy simply stated as the man looked down at him with calculating eyes.

"How much you betting on yourself?" The man questioned, he wasn't one to be fooled by appearances.

"None and I want to fight the so called Blind Bandit." The boy answered as the many raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. It didn't matter to him as the fight would bring more audience. The boy merely stood, as a few fights carried on before his turn finally arrived.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for the reigning Champion! The Blind Bandit!"** The announcer said as a young girl with fogy eyes walked onto the field with a gold belt around her waist. The crowd cheered as she proudly displayed the gold belt. The boy stood up as he made his way to the tournament.

 **Fighting her is a new and unknown fighter! Give it up for...what's his name again?"** The announcer questioned as everyone stopped cheering and questioned as to who was this unknown fighter was, however they all focused their gaze back onto field as the boy walked onto it. He still had his cloak on, so they weren't able to see his features.

"What's your name new guy?" The Blind Bandit questioned as she crossed her arms and gave him a cocky look. The boy in question just smirked as he got into his stance.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He replied as the girl growled before she sent a bolder his way. The unknown fighter however cocked his right fist back before shooting it out and smashing the incoming bolder. He quickly did a follow up attack by quickly sending the smashed pieces of the bolder back at the girl, who quickly formed an Earth Wall to stop the incoming projectiles. However, to her surprise some of the pieces punched through the wall, though she quickly brought up her right hand and formed a secondary shield, though she was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Maybe you should try going on the offensive?" The boy questioned as he readied for another attack. The girl narrowed her eyes before spitting on the ground and smashed her right foot into the ground as a few small boulders shot up. She jumped and quickly kicked each of the boulders, which shot off towards the boy in many different pieces.

"Dodge this!" She yelled as the boy didn't do nothing but stand there. Taking in a deep breath, the boy began to dodge each and every one of the boulder pieces. Spinning around of them the flying pieces, he quickly grabbed it before sending it back towards her. It was destroyed as the girl brought up small square shaped rock and rapidly began to send them towards him. Seeing that it would difficult trying to dodge the closely packed barrage, he quickly brought up his hands and brought forth an Earth Wall to block the incoming attack. Seeing that his wall wouldn't last long, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to sense where the girl was.

"Got ya!" His eyes widened as he looked up to the source of the voice. He had little time as the girl landed right behind and quickly brought up a rock pillar to shoot him out of the field, however he wasn't you average Bender. He quickly shot forward, but his cloak got caught in by the pillar and was pulled off of him.

"Dammit, that was my favorite cloak!" The boy yelled as he sighed and stood back up. His hair was now free from the confines from the hood of his cloak and revealed it to be as bright as the sun. His face was heart shaped, clearly inheriting it from his mother. However, it was the eyes that caught everyone's attention. Just like the Blind Bandit's eyes, his were cloudy as well, but they were more along the lines of faded blue. People began to mummer and mutter about another blind Earth Bender, which the girl quickly picked up.

"You're blind too?" She questioned as the boy frowned, but was ready to fight.

"Guilty as charged." He answered as he moved slide his feet right feet and pillars of Earth started to shoot up behind the girl in a half circle. He then made a few quick movements with his hand and pieces of Earth started to fly off from the pillars created behind her and the ground around her. She tried to defend herself to the best of her abilities, however it was too much. The amount of Earth that was being thrown at her was too much and it quickly began to cover her. Little up little, she found her entire lower body encased in Earth. However, to make sure that she stayed immobilized, he created four walls around her and closed them in on her. The rock that had kept her down began to compact and it was now crushing her.

"Time to end this." He said as he slammed his left feet into the ground and raised the small square plate form, on which the girl was incased in, and with great force, pushed it off the field and into the seats on the other side of the field. He exited his stance and stood straight, but kept his head tilted forward and his eyes staring the ground ahead of him. It seems like he was really blind.

 **"L-Ladies and Gentlemen! In an unprecedented turn of events, the Blind Bandit has lost! The winner of this tournament is! Ah, can we get a name please?"** The announcer questioned as the boy turned around to leave, but stopped and turned his head slightly to the announcer, as if knowing where the man was.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The now named Naruto Uzumaki answered as he began to make his way out. He didn't care much for the reward for the tournament.

"Wait! Don't you want the reward money?" The announcer questioned as Naruto stood and a rain cloud formed over him. He needed the money.

"The next time I get mugged, I am going to beat the living shit out of the mugger..." He muttered as he angrily grabbed the bag filled with golden coins. He turned around and started to make his way out, however he quickly ducked as a boulder flew over him. Turning around, he felt the very girl that he had beaten land roughly.

"You!" She said angrily, it seems like she was pretty angry. He pointed to himself.

"Me what?" He questioned as he could feel the glare of the hot-headed girl.

"I want a rematch!" She answered angrily. Yeah, she was pretty pissed and it seemed like she was the type that would not take no for an answer.

"Fine, there's a clearing near the woods south of the town. That's where we will have our rematch tomorrow, Blind Bandit." He said simply as he began to make his way out. The girl growled angrily.

"The names Toph!" She yelled out as Naruto turned his head to her.

"Got it, Shorty." He said with a smirk and quickly ducked as another boulder flew over him. He chuckled as Toph fumed in anger. Just who the hell did this guy think he is? This town had room for only one blind Earth Bender!

 **Was this good? I hope it was! Also, I will be working on some of my other smaller stories, so don't expect one of bigger two stories to be updated around this week. Sorry, but I want to take a small break from it, don't want to end up with writers block and shout out to my beta editor! God my stories would be a mess with his help. Well that is all! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you all doing? No, your eyes are not deceiving you. This is the second chapter to this story. Turns out, quite a few of you like this story. So I was free and wrote this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I need some help. I need your suggestion on what type of special Earth Bending should Naruto have. Currently, I have given him Lava Bending, but that's nothing new as you all have seen it before. I want Naruto to be a tri-Earth Bender. Meaning he has three different types of Earth bending, with basic Earth Bending, Lave Bending and I need a third one. So, I want you guys to give be suggestions. So do suggest. With this, I hope you all have a good day! Bye!**

Toph Beifong was at first glance you average noble girl. Born into the Beifong family, some might say she was born with a silver spoon. The Beifong family is an old family, and a very rich and influential family, in the Earth Kingdom and they didn't hide it as well. They weren't liked among the peasants and the poor of the Earth Kingdom due to their dealings with the Earth King and many of their business. You would think that their daughter would be as stuck up as her parents were. However, that's where you are wrong.

Toph was born blind, causing her parents to be overprotective and wanting to do everything for her. They saw her as weak, fragile, shy, timid, and unable to do the common things many could do. Toph hated it. She wasn't weak, she was one of the best Earth Benders! She wasn't shy, she could beat someone ten times her size. She wasn't timid either, in fact she was quite stubborn and while she might not be able to see, she can do common things. She was a strong willed girl who would stick a pole up your ass if you said otherwise.

Yet she didn't act like that all around her parents. She kept up the mask of a weak girl who needed her parents help. She knew her parents would never understand it, they were very keen on keeping her in their massive mansion for the rest of her life. She didn't want that, she wanted to be free, she wanted to see the world, but that was an unachievable dream.

The only escape she had from boring everyday life was the Earth Rumble Tournaments. There she could be who she truly was, a fighter! No one knew that she was a Beifong. All they knew was that she was a blind Earth Bender that went by the name of the Blind Bandit, and they didn't question it as she was a damn good Earth Bender. She would come and go when there was a Tournament, winning all her fights. She was unbeatable in her mind. So, it would come as a shock when she lost, to an Earth Bender, who was blind just like her. However, she questioned if he was really blind. Most people who were blind didn't attempt to Bend their given element. To them, they had already lost without their vision. Was this boy mocking her?

Angered, she wanted a rematch. She would not stand this mockery! She would show him that her being blind wasn't a weakness to her, and she was going to love smashing him into the ground for calling her short. She was going to head back home, wait till sundown and head out to fight him. The clearing was close enough, so it wouldn't take her long.

However, not all plans go as you want them too. Turns out, the Avatar was in town or to be more accurate, in her home. He was looking for an Earth Bender to teach him Earth Bending and the spirits know where the hell he got the idea that she could teach him Earth Bending. However, she did not expect to be kidnapped by Xin Fu, the host of the Earth Rumble Tournaments. He claimed that she had plotted with the boy to win and split the money. She was saved when her parents, along with the Avatar's friends came with the money to free her, however, she had to fight Xin and his thugs to free the Avatar, who was also kidnapped to be ransomed off to the Fire Nation. After that whole fiasco, her father had kicked the Avatar out, and had doubled the security around her. Yet, before her father could do it, she was going to sneak out and have a fight one last time.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto had spent the rest of the day going around town, buying some supplies and scouting out good places to stay at. Once the sun began to set, he headed to the clearing he had found for the rematch. So here he was, waiting for the Toph to show up. However, he felt that there was an audience that was going to watch the match. Lightly stomping on the ground, he pushed the watchers out of the forest and into the opening.

"What do you want?" He questioned them. From what he could see, there were three of them, though one of them walked really lightly.

"Were not here to fight, just talk." He heard a female's voice. Slowly nodding, he stood arms crossed, waiting for whatever they wanted to talk about. Seeing this, one of them walked up.

"My name is Aang, the Avatar. I am looking for someone who could teach me Earth Bending and you seem like you're a master at it so I was wondering if you could be my teacher." The boy named Aang requested as Naruto snorted.

"Sorry, but I don't teach. Besides, you wouldn't be able to learn my style anyways." Naruto said as he could feel the disappointment in the three.

"Please! I am sure I could learn! Besides, it's not like you're actually blind." Aang said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean I am not blind?" Naruto questioned.

"You're wearing shoes. If you were blind, then you wouldn't be wearing shoes since you would need your feet to see." Aang theorized as Naruto blinked before he started to laugh.

"Y-you think I need to walk bare foot to see?! Hahah! That's got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Naruto said in-between his laugh. He could feel the Avatar's confusion. Calming himself, he tried to explain a few things.

"While it's true that as an Earth Bender my feet would be my prime ally, more so since I am blind. However, I don't need to be barefooted, the wonders of training really." Naruto explained vaguely. He didn't want to give away too much.

"Really? I say he's lying!" Sokka said as Aang and Katara looked at him confused as he looked back at them.

"What? You guys saw Toph! She a master! If she can't see with shoes on, then he shouldn't be able to either!" Sokka reasoned. Naruto however growled at that. How dare he mock his lack of vision? Just because he was blind didn't mean that he was a Bender.

"Watch it kid, you're standing on my turf." Naruto said as he pushed Sokka into the Earth to prove his point.

"Ok, Ok, he's pretty good." Sokka said with a nervous smile. Naruto narrowed his eyes, this one was pretty annoying. He was going to do more, but stopped as he turned to the tree line to his right.

"About time you showed up." He said as Toph emerged from the trees. She spat on the ground and cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, not sorry about the wait. Now let's get this rematch on the road." She said, getting into her stance. Naruto did the same. He waited for the strike to come; however, for the second time in a row, his rematch was interrupted. Growling, he sensed the incoming object and it seemed like Toph had sensed it too. Out of the tree line, a Fire Nation tank charged out of the woods and started attacking him.

Brining up an Earth Wall, he stopped the attack and then sent the Earth Wall into the tank. However, the tank wasn't stopped by that. He quickly sent medium sized rocks and into the small hatches of the tank that the Fire Benders used to attack from. This effectively stopped the tank from carrying out any attack, but it was still mobile. He quickly Bended the Earth along the right and the left side of the tank and trapped it inside an Earth Wall. Seeing that it was trapped, he moves his hand as if he was parting the Earth. What came next was something completely expected. Lava seeped through the Earth underneath the tank. The tank crew decided that they liked to live and ran out of the tank, but were knocked out, thanks to a few flying rocks. Naruto breathed out and relaxed

"Shit, seems like the Fire Nation found me." Naruto said as he frowned, looks like he'll have to skip town.

"Wait! Where are you going? And what was that?" Toph questioned. Wondering what had just happened. She felt great heat from the ground nearby and felt something being pushed out from deep beneath the Earth.

"I need to leave. It seems like they are getting closer." Naruto answered, but was stopped as a... large creature landed in front of him.

"What...is that?" Naruto questioned.

"It's my flying Bison." Aang said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. A flying Bison he says? This might help. Turing around, he pointed at Aang.

"I'll make you a deal, let me travel with you and I'll teach you some Earth Bending as well." Naruto offered. Sure, he'll have to teach something to this boy, but at least he'll be able to avoid the Fire Nation for some time. He perked up and look towards Toph, it seems like she was having a debate within herself.

"Hey! I thought I was your teacher!" Toph said angrily at Aang, who merely blinked.

"Wait? You are?" Aang questioned. Toph's parents didn't want that for her.

"Yeah, well I am now. So beat it liar." Toph said as Naruto frowned at that.

"What makes you think I am a liar?" Naruto questioned her acquisition.

"You're not blind! You just want all the fame and glory by saying how much of a great Earth Bender you are by claiming to be blind." Toph answered with a smirk on her face, confident that he was simply lying.

"I AM blind, being blind since birth. I don't even know what my own face looks like." Naruto said as he scoffed at her.

"Really? Toph questioned as she got up in his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't back down, and got up in her face in response. Both of their foreheads clashed as cloudy blue eyes stared into the cloudy white eyes.

"Really." Naruto answered. Both of them ready to fight.

"That's enough! We're all friends here!" Aang said as he separated the two of them with his Air Bending. Toph scoffed, but simply used her Earth Bending to land on top of the Air Bison.

"We should go. If what Naruto said is true, then the Fire Nation is close." The female said as everyone nodded.

"Katara's right, we need to go." Sokka supported his sister. Everyone soon boarded the Flying Bison, whose name was Appa. However, Naruto did not board Appa and Sokka, who was still stuck in the ground.

"Naruto, come on!" Aang yelled as Naruto sighed and using his Earth bending, he jumped up and landed on Appa's back, he also threw Sokka out of the ground and on to Appa thanks to his Earth bending. He took a seat right across Toph. Both of them were staring, if they could see, daggers into each other. The other three passengers sighed. It seems like from here on out; things would be a lot harder.

"Is it just me or is it colder than it's supposed to me." Sokka whispered.

"Don't know, but what about Toph's parents? I don't think they approved of her coming." Katara whispered back. Sokka nodded.

"What? That's crazy! I'm sure they allowed her!" Aang said. The other two just looked at him, wondering if he was that stupid.

"Ok...I guess they didn't..." He said.

"So... Lava bending?" Sokka started as Naruto didn't answer. He was too busy having a glaring contest with Toph to answer any question.

"Didn't know you could teach Shorty." Naruto shot an insult at Toph.

"You say something goldilocks?" Toph countered as Naruto growled at her.

"Nothing a twerp like you would understand." He answered. The two were not only glaring at each other, but also throwing insults at each other. Aang and the rest of the gang turned to each other and back at them. Aang finally decided to break up the little fight.

"So, Naruto, where are you from?" Aang questioned as Naruto stopped and looked at Aang and the other two.

"Ba Sing Se." He said as the groups eyes widened.

"You're from Ba Sing Se?! As in that city that has massive walls!" Sokka questioned. He had heard about Ba Sing Se and its massive walls. Naruto nodded, indeed he was.

"Why did you leave? I mean, it's a pretty safe place." Katara questioned, even the Fire Nation had failed to take the city. Naruto scoffed at that.

"Right, Ba Sing Se is save, as safe as cage can be. That city is not what you all think it is. The only ones safe in there are the rich and noble. It's a hive of discrimination and oppression. I left that city six years ago." Naruto said. He hated that city.

"What about your family? Surely, you miss them since you have been away for such a long time." Aang questioned as Naruto looked down.

"Wouldn't know since I was born an orphan." He said casually while leaning back and staring at the sky. Toph scoffed at that.

"Well at least you have the freedom to do whatever you want." Toph said as Naruto closed his eyes.

"You wouldn't know what it is like to be alone and blind. I didn't have anyone to take care of me. I was just a helpless blind kid. You don't realize how lucky you are to have a family to look after you. People like use are considered a liability in this day and age." He said with a sigh. There was nothing grand about being blind and being an orphan. Just meant that your life was going to be a bitch, and so were the many people that you would meet. No one spoke after that.

"Awkward..." Expect for Sokka...because he's Sokka...

 **So, how was it?! Good I hope. I tried to add some humor to it and I don't know it was funny, it was for me, but I don't know. Suggest me what he should be able to bend and review! Hope you all have a good day! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Look what I have here! I updated 3 stories today! Didn't expect that did yh now? I wasn't able to update on New Year's, so I thought that I would update 3 stories at once. So here's the third update. A lot of you guys like this story so I said why not. So here it is! I hope you enjoy! Bye!**

The day had turned to night and everyone was quite tried, but they were still flying. The atmosphere was quite tense due to prior reasons. Sokka, however, was making random remarks every now and then. He wanted to break the tense atmosphere and he suddenly remembered what Naruto had done the last day.

"Naruto, what was that thing you did yesterday with that Fire Nation tank." Sokka questioned as everyone nodded and looked to him or in Toph's case looking down. Naruto was also keeping his gaze down.

"That was lava as you know, and I call it Lava Bending." Naruto answered simply, but he could feel that they wanted to know more.

"So, you can create and Bend Lava? How's that even possible?" Aang questioned. He was only aware of four elements, with the Avatar being the only one being able to use all four. Naruto sighed, he hated explaining things to people.

"First off, I can't create lava; I simply pull it up to the surface. Second, lava is basically molten rock. The only different between it and regular Earth is that it's really hot. The best part about is that Fire Benders can't Bend lava. You all might not know this, but Fire is not a gas, but rather a chemical reaction. Fire Benders are able to use the energy inside of them to create Fire outside their body, a sort of self-made chemical reaction if you will. Lava on the other hand, while having gases, is a solid and Fire Benders can't Bend solids." Naruto explained, showing that he was more intelligent then he looked like.

"Seems like someone's a book worm." Toph said with a chuckle, but was met with a small rock to the forehead.

"Very funny bird brains..." Naruto countered. Sensing that there was going to be another fight, Katara quickly intervened.

"What Toph is trying to say is that you're quite intelligent." She said, trying to defuse the situation. Naruto growled before he grunted and lay back down.

"And for the record, I am not a bookworm. Books don't go to well with a blind person. I just happen to know these things when I traveled with a crazy researcher from Ba Sing Sa for a while." Naruto said as he rested his head on his hands.

"I never thought that other elements could exist. I was only told by the monks that only four elements existed." Aang said, questioning everything he was taught.

"They weren't wrong. You could call Lava Bending a sub-branch to Earth Bending." Naruto said as he kept his gaze to the sky, not like he could see it. Sokka then snapped his fingers.

"I got it! We should get other Earth Benders and with the Lave Bending we can do some major damage to the Fire Nation when we attack them!" Sokka said. Katara looked at his brother as if he was crazy, while Aang looked at him with wide eyes; maybe Sokka was a good strategist. Toph however was now questioning if she did the right thing joining this group. Naruto however laughed at that.

"Not every Earth Bender has the ability to Bend Lava. It's really hard to Bend Lava. Unlike your average Earth Bending, you can access the rock pretty easily because it's on the surface. Lava or Magma lies far deeper than the surface, though sometimes it's easy to reach, if you're standing on top of a volcano. The point being, it's hard to pull it up to the surface, more so since it needs to be pulled up at a fast speed. Trust me; it's not as easy as it looks." Naruto clarified. He had to train his ass of just trying to pull it up to the surface.

"Drat, at least we got you on our side." Sokka said, he wouldn't want to fight Naruto since he was pretty sure that the blond boy could simply open up a pit of lava underneath him. That also reminded Aang of something.

"Oh! Why is the Fire Nation after you?" Aang questioned. What did Naruto do to warrant the Fire Nation to hunt him?

"Let's just say that they lost a lot of ships a few months back. Those guys like their ships. What was their commander's name? Zou? Zao? Ze?" Naruto tried to remember the bastard's name.

"You mean Admiral Zhao?!" Sokka said as Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! That's the guy's name! Man, was that guy pissed when I beat his ass." Naruto said with a chuckle as they all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You fought and defeated Zhao? That guy was crazy!" Sokka said. Zhao was pretty crazy when he had killed the moon spirit.

"Can we please just land and get some sleep, I am sure Appa agrees with me." Toph said as Appa did indeed agree, thanks to his...yell or growl? Whatever sound Appa made.

"Alright, I am pretty tired." Aang said as he landed Appa. Everyone began to depart and unload their stuff, other than Toph and Naruto.

"Nice camp sight, the grass's pretty soft." Toph said as she felt the grass on her feet.

"That's not grass, Appa's shedding." Katara said as Aang and Sokka began playing with the fur. Naruto however just sighed and made himself some shelter thanks to his Earth Bending. The sun was now setting and they all began to set up camp. Katara looked to the side to find Toph just lying around and Naruto sitting in his stone tent.

"Hey guys, can you help us set up camp?" Katara asked as Naruto turned to her.

"I got mine all set up, besides, I don't think you all need my help." Naruto dismissed her. This pissed Katara off.

"Got to agree with blonde over there, we can carry our own weight." Toph agreed as Katara looked at them shocked, but huffed and turned to leave and set up camp. However just before they could set up camp, Naruto let the front wall of his stone tent down and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the ground. Toph herself had the same reaction.

"Something's coming." Naruto said as Toph nodded.

"Should we leave?" Katara questioned as Toph.

"Yeah, whatever it is, it's coming at us fast." Toph said as they all nodded and quickly left, but looked back to see some kind of strange machine coming towards them.

They soon found another spot and Toph quickly jumped down on it and hugged the ground.

"Ah, sweet land. Well, see you in the morning!" She said as she headed off to sleep, but Katara stopped her.

"Can you help us unload?" She asked her as Toph looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? You want me to help you unload Sokka's funky smelling bag?" She questioned as Sokka smelled his bag and quickly fainted. Naruto chuckled at that and quickly made himself another tent. Katara and Toph quickly started to argue, which ended with Toph slamming the door in her face. A few minutes later they were all on the ground in their sleeping bag with Katara looking up at the stars.

"Boy the stars sure are beautiful tonight, too bad you can't see them Toph." Katara mocked as dual waves off Earth knocked into her.

"Not cool Katara." Naruto yelled from his tent. However, he quickly jumped out of his tent.

"It's back!" Naruto yelled as they quickly left and were getting really tired.

"Who are they?" Katara questioned as everyone sans Naruto and Toph looked back.

"This time I am going to make sure they won't chase us." Aang said. For the next half an hour or so, they crossed multiple forests, ravines, and small deserts and rivers, making sure they won't be able to find them. Finding a landing spot, Appa quickly landed and turned over, throwing everyone off.

"Screw making camp, I'm just gone find the softest Earth spot and sleep." Sokka said as he closed his eyes.

"That's good since Toph wouldn't have helped anyways." Katara said as everyone sighed. And they thought Naruto and Toph were going to be a problem.

"What the hell's your problem with me? Naruto's not helping so go pick on his lazy ass!" Toph countered, trying to shift the blame.

"The hell I'll help, I don't even have anything with me to carry!" Naruto yelled. He was here to teach and travel, not be some brute to carry stuff around. Everyone soon stopped talking, but couldn't sleep thanks to whatever the hell was chasing them.

"Who the hell could be chasing us?" Naruto questioned as he closed his eyes and sighed. He was feeling the worst of it as he hasn't slept for almost 3 days.

"Maybe it's Zuko?" Aang said, maybe it was.

"Could be, I mean haven't seen him since the North Pole." Katara said.

"Who's Zuko?" Toph questioned, the ensuing talk led to the insult of Sokka's haircut. Just then, Momo started making noise.

"They are back." Naruto said as he stood up and turned towards the incoming machine.

"Maybe we should confront them; I mean they could just want to talk." Aang said as Sokka sighed.

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you?" Sokka said. The machine soon stopped and out came three girls riding on some lizards.

"It's those girls from Omashu!" Katara yelled in surprise and shock. Did they chase them all the way from Omashu?

"We can take them! It's 3 on 4!" Toph said as everyone was ready to fight.

"It's 3 on 5 Toph." Sokka corrected her, but Toph only looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't count you since you don't know the Bending and all." She said with a sheepish smile.

"I can still fight!" Sokka stated.

"Ok, 3 on 5 plus Sokka." She corrected herself much to Sokka's rage. They quickly began to with Toph raising some Earth Pillars to stop them, but seeing that it didn't work they began to worry.

"We stayed and we found out what they want, now let's get out of here!" Naruto said as they all ran and boarded Appa. Toph quickly raised an Earth Wall to delay them, but a blast of lighting tore through the wall. She quickly launched herself up on to Appa's back. Naruto however stayed.

"You want to fight? I'll give you a fight!" Naruto yelled as he leveled his hands and quickly made them in a fist before pulling his arms back. Lava quickly shot out of the ground. Naruto then started to spread the Lava. He then quickly shot up into the air and landed on Appa's back.

"Get a move on dammit!" Naruto yelled as they quickly took off. The sun soon rose and after some talk, they feel asleep but it didn't last as they soon found themselves falling. Turns out, Appa slept.

"Is this how my life is going to end? Death by free falling from the sky!" Naruto yelled as he floated in the air and quickly made his peace. Aang, however, woke Appa up and quickly pulled up. They made a crash landing.

"Fucking hell, I thought was going to die." Naruto said as he stood up. He was going to lie down to sleep, but it seems like Katara still held some anger against Toph and Naruto for not helping them set up camp fast last time. This got Toph mad, but Naruto, oh boy, he was pissed!

"Look, I only signed up for some transportation and in return I will help baldy over here. I didn't ask you for anything, hell I don't even have anything other than my clothes! Besides, if anyone is to blame, it's furry over here!" Naruto said as he grabbed some of Appa's hair and watched it float away. Toph agreed with him, which caused Aang to be mad at them.

"How dare you! You have done nothing so far to help us! He saved your lives may times. If there's anyone to blame, it's you two! Always talking about carrying your own weight, while the one carrying your weight is Appa! He never had a problem carrying out weight when it was just the three of us!" Aang yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then, I'll be off." He said as he headed off to the woods. Sokka tried to stop him by getting in front of him.

"Sokka, I'll give you three seconds to get out of my way before I destroy that which makes you a man." Naruto warned. Sokka quickly jumped out of the way and covered his family jewels. They all looked at him leaving before they turned to Toph who shrugged and followed after him. It seems like she wouldn't fit in with this bunch, might as well follow the only other Earth Bender around. It took a moment before Aang realized what he had just done.

"What did I just do!? I not only yelled at one of my Earth teachers but two!" Aang yelled as he leaned on Appa.

"I know...it's just that we are all trying to adjust. I guess I was mean to Toph and a bit rude to Naruto." Katara said, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty much jerks." Sokka commented as he drank water.

"Thanks, Sokka..." Katara replied while rolling her eyes.

"No problem!" He replied. Now they just had to worry about those dangerous women in that tank.

 **With Naruto:**

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto heard before he turned towards the sound of the voice.

"If you want me to come back then you can forget it Toph." Naruto said as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Nah, I left." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and resumed his walking, with Toph following him. He sighed before turn to her.

"So why are you following me?" He questioned her.

"Because you're an Earth Bender and you have more experience traveling then me." She reasoned as Naruto thought over it before sighing.

"Fair enough." Naruto stated. The two were going to move on before they heard something. Acting quickly, Toph raised the Earth on which the person was standing on.

"Ow...my tail bone." An old man said as Naruto and Toph walked up.

"Sorry old man!" Naruto yelled as he got down and helped him up. So, for the next few hours, they traveled with the old man and now they find themselves having tea with the old man.

"You both seem to be a little too young to be traveling alone." The old man questioned as Naruto drank his tea.

"And your too old, old man. I'm only 13 as for her, I don't know." Naruto said as Toph drank her batch of tea.

"12, I'm 12." She stated to which the old man turned to her.

"You know, proper ladies shouldn't give away such information." The old man said as he chuckled a bit.

"Proper? Please, a flying pig is more proper then her." Naruto commented with a scoff. Toph responded with an Earth Pillar to his back. The old man laughed at that.

"I know what you're thinking, a couple of blind kids on their own. You must be thinking we can't handle ourselves. You wouldn't let me pour my own tea!" Toph said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I merely served you the tea because I wanted to, nothing more." The old man replied. Naruto however kept quiet and chose to listen.

"People see me and think that I am weak, they want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself." She went on as the old man chuckled a bit.

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking that he can do things on his own, without anyone's support. There's nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you." The old man said as Naruto chuckled at that with Toph giggling at that.

"Will you look at that, she giggles?" Naruto joked.

"Your nephew's really lucky you know, having family to support him." Naruto spoke up as the old man turned to him. Naruto brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"Not everyone had that kind of support, I certainly didn't." He said, thinking back to his early life in Ba Sing Se.

"You two aren't brother and sister?" The old man questioned. Toph quickly choked on the tea she was drinking and Naruto just looked, if he could, at the old man like he was crazy.

"I don't know what she looks like, but she isn't my sister that's for sure." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Toph questioned as she herself stood up.

"To bail those three out, and besides, I made a promise and I don't go back on my promises." He said before he started to leave. Toph however kept her gaze to the ground as he left.

"You should go and help him. I sense that there is much emptiness in that boy." The old man said, much to Toph's shock.

"Him having emptiness? Please, that guy's a smartass and always joking around." She replied. She heard the old man sigh.

"Just as masks are good at hiding one's face, they are good at hiding one's emotions. Not everything is as it seems." He gave her his advice to which she thought over before slowly nodded.

"Thanks old man!" She said as she followed after Naruto. The old man chuckled as he drank so more tea, before his thoughts went back to his nephew. Will that boy ever learn that capturing the Avatar wasn't going to restore his honor?

"Wait up blondie!" he heard Toph yell.

"Well run fast pipsqueak!" Naruto yelled back. The old man laughed at the sound of the two arguing. The two had more in common then they realized and they might not realize it, but they did click.

"What an interesting blind duo." He said as he once again brought his cup up to drink his tea, only to realize that he had run out of tea. He cried tears as he stared at the empty cup.

"Now where am I going to find more tea..." The old man questioned. He really loved his tea.

 **How was it? It was a bit longer than a few of the last chapters, but I hope it was good. Also, I have been getting some goo ideas for Naruto's 3rd Bending, Sand, Metal and others. Two idea's that are really appealing are BlueShard20's Magnet Bending, it sounds really appealing, and if you watched Legend of Korra, the last season, you see Kuvira was able to magnetize the metal to pull things together when she fought the bandits, so it's quite possible. Swordsmanwielder also has a good idea, but I am more interested in the moves of the character Tremor from Mortal Kombat. Keep the idea's coming guys and I hope you all have a good day and a happy late new years. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I have returned! You though this story was left for dead? Wrong! I told you all it will be updated and it is updated. Now, a lot of you got really mad that I tried to...make bending seem scientific...I have learned and as such I believe that I have corrected the story from this chapter. I hope this will be more to your liking! Enjoy! Once again, i thank my Beta reader for keeping up with my demands!**

"Ah, sweet land!" Naruto said as he landed on the ground. It had been a few days since they had faced off against Azula, Zuko's sister. In a shocking turn of events, Naruto and Toph found out that the old man was Zuko's uncle! Not that it changed anything for them since the old man was still quite hilarious. So now here they were, going to train Aang in some Earth Bending.

"Hello, Earth Bending students!" Toph yelled as she approached Aang, who was quite excited to finally start some Earth Bending training.

"Alright! Let's get to it!" Aang said as Naruto smirked.

"It's not going to be as easy as it sounds, for you more so." Naruto said as Aang had a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Aang questioned. Naruto however sighed, how dumb was the Avatar?

"Air and Earth is opposites of each other. While Air is weightless, Earth is heavy. So, it's going to be harder for you to get a grip on Earth Bending. However, you are the Avatar, so it might come easy." Naruto explained as everyone nodded.

"Now then, to bend the Earth, you must first be the Earth itself, you must feel it." Naruto said, but was hit in the stomach.

"Hey! I'm his teacher, so back off!" Toph stated as Naruto turned to her.

"And apparently it is also why we Earth Benders are so headstrong." He said. It seemed like they were both about to fight again.

"Ok, ok! You both are my teachers, but we met Toph first, so she gets the first go." Aang compromised. Naruto huffed at that.

"Sure, whatever, if you need me I'll be right here." Naruto said as he sat down on the ground with his arms crossed. He played with some rocks, experimenting on them. He applied some pressure, heating up the rock, and causing it to turn into lava.

 _"Interesting, it seems I can create lava of my own via applying pressure to the rock. Interesting..."_ He thought as he let go of the rocks. Then, a thought crossed his mind.

"How the hell did she know I was blond?"He questioned to himself. Who the hell told her he was blond! He bet it was Sokka, always running his mouth. He could feel that Aang was having difficulty in learning Earth Bending, he couldn't blame Toph though. She was right about Earth Bending, you have to stand strong and face everything thrown at you, like the Earth has done for centuries. However, it wasn't as easy for Aang since Earth was the opposite of Air.

"Maybe we should take a break, besides; Aang needs to learn some more Water Bending." Katara butted in, seeing Aang was feeling down due to Toph's method of teaching. Toph huffed as she walked towards him and sat down.

"Hey, goldilocks, I got a question for you." She asked as Naruto hummed before lying down on the ground.

"Only if you answer one of my mine." He answered.

"Deal." She agreed. Naruto gestured her to go first, via a rock thrown at her forehead. She grumbled, but didn't retaliate.

"Everyone already knows that I can tell when people aren't telling the truth, but I can't tell if you are telling the truth or not. How is that?" She questioned. It had been bugging her for a long time now, no one had escaped that ability.

"Oh that? Simple, control your emotions. I have had people tell me that I have a hell of a poker face." He answered as he stood up.

"Now then, how the hell do you know I am blond?" He questioned her. She grinned at that.

"Oh that? Sokka told me you were blond, which by the way is a pretty rare color. I haven't heard of anyone with hair color like that." She said as she cleaned her ear. Naruto's eyes twitched. That damn Sokka never could keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, well there's going to be a lot more of this hair color in the future." He said with arms crossed. Toph started to laugh at that.

"As if anyone would want to marry a hardhead like you." She said as she laughed.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" He shot back with a grin. Toph couldn't say anything back as she was pretty stubborn herself. She huffed and started to go through Aang's bag, getting Naruto's attention.

"You're going through Aang's bag, aren't you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, maybe I'll use his staff as a nut cracker, until I can get him to Earth Bend." She said, cracking a few nuts thanks to Aang's staff.

"He's going to be pretty pissed." Naruto countered, Toph just shrugged.

"Not my problem. As long as he learns how to Bend Earth. Also, how are you able to Lava Bend?" Toph questioned. See had never heard of anyone Bending Lava. It was such a foreign concept for her. Naruto hummed at that. It was difficult to explain.

"It's hard to explain, Lava Bending is an extension or a specialized form of Earth Bending. By applying pressure to the Earth, you can turn it into a liquid state, however I do not know the source of heat that allows the Earth to be heated to such levels. Remember when that Fire Nation girl shot lighting? Well, they produce the energy within them to create the lighting, so I can only assume that those who have the ability to Bend Lava have the type of energy to fuel the heating of the rock. From what I have experimented with, I should be able to create my own Lava by applying pressure to rocks and superheating them to a point where they melt. It's still new to me as there has never been a Lava Bender before, so there are aspects of it that even I don't understand." He explained. He was telling the truth. Never has there ever been a Lava Bender in history, so there were no moves, teachings or anything that he could use to improve his Bending. Everything he did was self-taught.

"Wow...and how are you so smart? I mean, you sound like a professor." She questioned/stated. Naruto nodded at that.

"Back at Ba Sing Se, they had a university and it has some pretty impressive professors and scholars. I used to sneak into the university and eavesdrop on lectures that would be held there. I hear they have an impressive library, but as you know, being blind and books don't go hand in hand. What about you? From what I know you were born in a noble family, surely you were well educated." He reasoned to which she snorted.

"Yeah right, I found it all so boring. The only thing I like is Earth Bending, fighting, and seeing the world." She answered. Naruto laughed at that.

"Sounds like me when I was in Ba Sing Se." He said as she peaked up at that. He talked little of his home.

"Why did you leave Ba Sing Se? I mean, it's the most fortified city on Earth." She questioned. No one, not even the Fire Nation, was able to the break though Ba Sing Se, save for the Dragon of the West.

"Ba Sing Se has become corrupt. The backs of the peasants are crushed by the nobles and the wealthy. More than half of the city consists of peasants and workers living in inhumane conditions. The rich are getting richer, while the poor are getting poorer." He answered. That city wasn't what it was said to be.

"You sound like a rebel." She said with a chuckle.

"Better to be a rebel who fights for freedom, then a slave to a Kingdom that robs from its people." He simply said. He hated the Earth Kingdom for all it stood for. The notion that one man rules all, just didn't go with his way of thinking. He believed that everyone was equal, no matter if you were poor or wealthy; but in the Kingdom, if you were poor, then the land you stood on had more value than your life. If you were rich, well there was no way you could ever commit a crime and if you did, then money could always turn the authorities' eyes away. He knew what happened to those who spoke out against such practices. They all ended up dead; even the few rich people who had some humanity in them were killed if they ever spoke up.

"So, what? You're going to fight the Earth Kingdom?" She questioned, though fighting a whole army of Earth Benders did seem appealing to her. Naruto shook his head.

"No, one man fighting against the whole of the Earth Nation army? Even the Fire Nation would have trouble with that." Naruto stated. The Earth Nation army was massive and was filled with many powerful Earth Benders. The Earth Kingdom's Queen had chosen to keep the majority of the army behind the walls of Ba Sing Se. Selfish, he called her.

"Well then, what are you going to do?" She questioned him as he sighed and lay back on the ground.

"My first plan was to travel the world, clearly, with the Fire Nation running around I can't do that. So, I will fight." Naruto said as he stood up and quickly headed back to the group.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Toph questioned as Naruto turned to her.

"Sokka needs some help." He simply said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he needs help?" She questioned him, getting up and started to follow him.

"What? You don't feel that?" He questioned her as Toph shrugged.

"I don't feel anything off." She commented as Naruto hummed.

"Interesting, it seems I can 'see' further then you." He said to himself as the two made their way to save the Water Benders brother. It didn't take them long to save him from the angry mother of a wild animal. However, Aang finally stood up to Toph, which earned him a smirk from her.

"See? If you stand up to that boulder the way you stood up to me, then you can finally Earth bend." Toph stated as Naruto nodded.

"She's right. Like I said before, you have to face your problems head on if you want to learn Earth Bending. Do not waver when that boulder comes your way, push it away, and not with Air Bending." Naruto spoke up as he readied a boulder and promptly shot it at Aang. Seeing the surprise attack heading his way, Aang's first instinct was to run, but he stood his ground and quickly bent the boulder, even if only by a little.

"Are you crazy? You could have hurt Aang!" Katara shouted at Naruto, but Naruto waved her off.

"Relax; he's fine, isn't he?" Naruto questioned, though he knew that Aang was just fine. Toph started to laugh as the Avatar and his two Water Nation friends looked at the two Earth Benders with blank faces, what the hell was up with the two of them and their teaching methods.

"You know, you two are more alike than you think." Katara said with a smirk as Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy and Toph stopped laughing.

"We are nothing alike!" The two spoke in union. They blinked as they turned to each other.

"Stop copying me! I'm not copying you! Stop it!" They both shouted at each other as they butted heads. Aang and Katara started to laugh, but all of that was cut short as Sokka's stomach growled.

"Ok, I hate to break this mushy moment, but can we get something to eat?" Sokka questioned, but he was hit by two small rocks by the blind Earth Benders. Damn, for two blind children, they had good aim. The rest of the day was spent eating, and was followed by some light training for Aang. The gang then turned in for the night, with Naruto and Toph being quite the riot.

"You know, I think having two Earth Bending teachers wasn't a bad idea." Aang talked with his two Water Tribe friends as they huddled around the fire while the Earth Benders were heading to sleep.

"Yeah, I think it was a great idea!" Katara commented, and then they started to hear yelling.

"This is my spot! Get your own bed!" Toph yelled as Naruto frowned as he "glared" back at her.

"What do you mean YOUR spot? I was here first!" Naruto answered as he crossed his arms, this was his spot dammit!

"Oh really?" She questioned as Naruto nodded, and then came a boulder right at him, courtesy of the blind girl. He dodged it, though he was less then pleased.

"Oh, you are so on!" And so, the two began to fight all the while the other three started at them. Sokka gave them a stoic look.

"Still think it was a great idea?" Sokka questioned, only to be hit by massive rock. Aang and Katara sweat dropped. This might have been a great idea or the worst.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? You decide! Although I hope it was good and my first try at humor was also to your liking. Well, stay posted! You never know when the next chapter might show up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Now, I know that you all think that this story is dead, nah, it's not dead! It's one of my minor stories that I work on when I'm not working on the major ones. What surprises me is how popular this story is. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye!**

Naruto sighed as Aang played with his orchestra. For the past few days, Aang has been training in Earth Bending and he has showed progress, but it was slow due to Aang and the rest of the group, minus him and Toph, wanted mini vacations. Sokka however, was going on and on about gathering intelligence regarding the Fire Nation.

"No Sokka, we are going to go west, knock on the Fire Lords door and tell him to piss off." Naruto commented as Sokka sighed while Toph laughed at the jab.

"Naruto! Language!" Katara tried to scold him. She was the oldest, not counting Aang, in the group. Sometimes she wonders how crude Naruto can be and worse, Toph went along with it! She had expected Toph to have at some form of manners, but it seemed like those manners went out the window once she left home.

"Sorry...mom!" Naruto replied with laughter as everyone simply laughed, well, Katara just huffed and turned her head. Aang seeing this stopped laughing. The boy had a crush on her, so it was rather wise not to laugh at her.

"Come Katara! Here, you can chose the next destination!" Aang offered as Toph threw her hands up.

"Hey! What about me!" She questioned, but was simply put down by Sokka, saying that she needed to work here a bit longer. Naruto however scoffed.

"Haven't seen you do much work." Naruto commented as Sokka opened his mouth to reply, but could not find the words. What was his job?

"Hey! I hunt!" Sokka stated as he puffed out his chest with a prideful look on his face. Toph snorted.

"Yh, hunting rocks." She stated as Naruto chuckled while all pride and ego was deflated from Sokka. It wasn't long before they board onto Appa's back and were off, heading to the location that Katara chose. Naruto however sighed, allowing the wind to fly past. There were times he hated being blind, such as now. How he wished to see the world below.

 _"I guess it was not meant to be..."_ He thought as he closed his eyes. However, he shot them open as he felt a change in the atmosphere.

"Are we in a desert!?" Naruto yelled as everyone turned to him while Toph herself also had the same question.

"Ah...yh?" Aang replied as Naruto shook his head.

"No way! I am not going in a desert! I hate sand! It gets's everywhere, you can't Earth Bend, and more importantly, I can't see in the desert due to the sand!" Naruto shouted, oh he hated sand. The blasted thing almost killed him.

"He's right; I won't be able to see as well." Toph spoke up as the three other's look at each other.

"Well, Katara did say she wants to go here." Aang pointed at the map as Naruto gave him a blank stare.

"I can't see Aang..." Naruto commented as Aang blinked before he realized his mistake.

"Woops, sorry." Aang said with a sheepish smile. Naruto merely rolled his eyes. Great, they now had to fly through a desert. Guess that was the only good thing about this whole trip that they flew over it.

"Bah! The sand is getting in my mouth!" Toph said in disgust as she tried to get the sand out of her mouth. Naruto nodded at that, at least he had kept his mouth shut. Flying through the desert, they finally landed in the middle of the desert where the so called Oasis in the middle of the desert.

"Hey, Sand Benders!" Aang commented as Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. So, Earth Bending could be branched off into more specialized fields. Does that mean that Lava Bending was a real possibility? They entered a building located within the small and run down Oasis. Entering it, Sokka quickly ran to the bar, intent on getting the mango beverage. While Aang, Katara and Sokka got their drinks, Naruto and Toph were talking about other things.

"So, how well can you see in the desert?" Toph questioned. Naruto for some reason could see further then her and was able to Bend Lava.

"As good as you can. Earth Bender's aren't that good in desert, however, the fact that we are blind it makes it worse for us." Naruto responded as Toph nodded. Bending and being blind did not go hand-in-hand, yet she and Naruto proved that even without eye sight they were not hindered.

"Come on you two! We have to hurry!" Sokka called out to them, a bit excited Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Where's the fire?" Toph joked as she and Naruto chuckled at Sokka's expense.

"We are heading to a library." Sokka answered as the two started to follow him.

"Didn't know you could read Sokka." Naruto said with a smirk as Toph burst into laughter. A light blush formed on Naruto's face. He found her laughter to be quite...pleasing to him. Sokka rolled his eyes at the two Earth Bender, they joked far too much.

"No, we ran into a professor from Ba Sing Se University..." Sokka continued to explain as Naruto raised an eyebrow. What was a professor from Ba Sing Se University doing this far out? Most of them were too prideful to venture out of the city for knowledge. They believed that they had everything they needed inside the city with its vast libraries and education centers.

 _"All for the wealthy..."_ Naruto thought. It was all built for those who had wealthy. The poor were merely cheap labor for the Earth Kingdoms elites and nobles. To find one so far away from the walled city was truly something special.

"Oh, you two must be the Blind Earth Benders! Fascinating!" The professor commented as he looked at the two Benders in interest. Who knew that blind Benders existed?

"And you are?" Naruto questioned as Toph folded her hands across her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Ah, forgive me. I am professor Zei, head of the Anthropology Department at Ba Sing Se University." Zei introduced himself as Naruto nodded. He had eavesdropped some lectures regarding Anthropology, but found it less then interesting. The group soon was on Appa, flying through the desert and trying to find an old library. Naruto smirked as he tried to pull the same trick Toph played on the rest before.

"Over there!"Naruto shouted as they all, sane Toph, turned to the direction he was pointing at, only to find nothing. Frowning, they turned to him, only to find Naruto giving them a grin, point at his eyes.

"Nice one." Toph commented with a chuckle as Katara frowned. One blind Earth Bender who liked to prank was enough, but two? May the sprits save them all.

 _"Though I am sure their children would be even worse..."_ Katara thought with a chuckle as Aang and Sokka looked at her, confused. Katara was the oldest of the group and she could tell that Naruto and Toph synced very well. They were destined for each other. She glanced at Aang before turning away blushing. Where she and Aang also destined? Shaking her head, she focused on looking for the library. Now was not the time.

"Look! I found something!" This time it was Sokka who called out to them and true to his words; they found a large tower like structure in the middle of the desert. Choosing to investigate it, Aang ordered Appa to land close to it.

"It's not the library." Katara said with a sigh. The library was supposed to be massive, not a random tower in the middle of the desert. Sokka frowned as he looked down at the design of the library before his eyes widened.

"No, look!" Sokka pointed at the top of the library in the picture. This was supposed to be the very top of the library. Toph walked up to the tower and rested a hand on it.

"He's right. The structure buried underneath the desert is massive." Toph confirmed Sokka's suspicions, but also deflated his hopes.

"Great, it's buried underneath the desert..." Sokka said in disappointment. Here he was, trying to find a way to defeat the Fire Nation, but only to find his hopes crushed by sand...

"Look!" Aang pointed out as they all, sane Naruto and Toph, turned to look at a fox with a scroll in its mouth climb the tower and enter via a large opening at the very top of it.

"So, there is a way in." Sokka commented as the gang made a plan to climb the tower to acquire the knowledge they were looking for. Toph turned them down, stating that she didn't like books. Naruto frowned at the thought of leaving her alone, out in the desert.

"What about you Naruto?" Aang questioned as Naruto shook his head.

"I'll stay out here as well. No point in going down there." Naruto said, pointing towards the ground as the group blinked at him, a bit suspired at Naruto's response. They would have figured that Naruto would have wanted to go given that he liked to seek new knowledge. The group began to climb the tower before they finally entered it via a rope. While the group searched the library, Naruto and Toph sat down next to each other by the wall.

"I can't wait to leave this place..." Toph started as Naruto chuckled at that.

"You and me both." Naruto stated as he tried to get some of the sand out of his toes. Toph stared at the sky, letting her thoughts wonder.

"Naruto..." She started as Naruto raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to her.

"Why did you really stay behind?" She questioned as Naruto blinked at that. He didn't expect a question like that, nor did he know how to answer it. So, he answered it truthfully.

"Well, I didn't want you to be out here alone." He answered with a slight blush as it was no Toph's turn to be confused.

"Why does it matter if I am left out here alone?" She questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Yh, I didn't want to leave you out here alone, thinking that no one cared about you leaving you here." Naruto answered as Toph frowned slightly, for some reason, she didn't like that response of his.

"So you only stayed behind just to make sure my feelings aren't hurt?" She questioned, hurt that he only stayed behind for that reason.

"No, I stayed behind because I care." Naruto answered as Toph was surprised by the answer, but also pleased by that response. For some reason, she was happy that Naruto cared about her.

"Thank you." she said as she held his hand. They blushed at the intimate moment the two shared. The two said nothing, letting the silence reign. The two were quite happy with how things were turning out. However, the two were broken out of their thoughts as the tower began to shake and Appa began to get rowdy.

"What's going on?" Toph questioned as Naruto put his hand on the tower before his eyes widened.

"It's sinking! We need to stop it from sinking!" Naruto yelled as he tried to Earth Bend to hold the tower in place, but it was hard due to the sand. Toph quickly assisted him, trying to keep the tower in place. She quickly tried to Earth Bend the sand to from some sort of solid ground. She managed to form some hard ground and attempted to stop the tower from the sinking with Naruto's help.

"Damn this sand..." Naruto cursed as sand was blowing everywhere. The two were slowing down the decent of the tower, but things took a worse as Sand Benders appeared, attempting to capture Appa.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled as he tried to use Earth Bending to drive the Sand Benders away. However, because they were in a desert and on sand, he couldn't see well nor could he Earth Bend effectively.

"Argh!" His worries grew as he heard Toph shout in pain.

"Hold on Toph!" Naruto shouted as he ran back up to the tower and started to help Toph again. However, this meant that Appa was left defenseless. It didn't take long for the Sand Benders to subdue Appa and soon dragged him away.

"Dammit..." Naruto muttered as he and Toph put more power into keeping the tower in place. They didn't know how long it was going to take the other's, but it was getting harder to keep the tower in place. The towers decent fastened suddenly, causing Toph to be thrown back, her hand broken by the sudden change.

"Toph!" Naruto shouted in worry. Toph quickly stood back up, watching as Naruto attempted to keep the tower in place alone, but it clearly it wasn't working.

"Hold on Naruto!" Toph shouted out as she ran up to the tower, using her one good hand to aid Naruto. It slowed the decent just by a little, but the other's better get out of it before it was too late. They didn't know for how long they had kept the tower in place, but they were determined to keep it in a place until the others were out. As they held it in place, Aang shot out of the tower in his glider while Katara and Sokka jumped down considering that the tower's height had lower considerably.

"Toph let it go!" Naruto shouted as Toph and him let the tower go, allowing it to sink into the sand at great speeds. He huffed as he and Toph sat on the ground, tried from the whole ordeal.

"Where's Appa?" Aang questioned with worry as Naruto sighed and shook his head. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Leave a like and a review. Also, Naruto will be learning Lava bending and one other Bending that I do not think has been seen in the cartoons. With all this cleared out of this way, I hope you all enjoyed it and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Here it is, 6** **th** **Chapter and I got a lot of reviews about the last chapter not diverging enough from the canon. That's because I wanted chapter 6 to diverge from the canon. Chapter 5 was only the catalyst for the events of chapter 6 to happen. Just read this chapter and find out will yh? Bye!**

True to his thoughts, it was not going to be a pleasant conversation. After the three had escaped from the sinking library, Katara and Sokka celebrated their escape, Sokka more so as he finally found a way to defeat the Fire Nation. Aang however was not celebrating. He was looking around for his oldest companion, Appa, but found him nowhere.

"Where's Appa?" Aang questioned, worry evident in his voice as Toph shook her head as she stared at the sandy ground below.

"Sand Benders got him…" Toph answered as Aang's eyes widened as he collapsed on his knees.

 _"No…"_ Aang thought as he let those words sinking in. Appa was captured by Sand Benders and who knows what they did to him by now! His grip on his glider tightened as he felt rage build up inside of him. He shot Toph a glare, not that they could tell.

"It's all your fault Toph!" Aang shouted out of blind rage, pointing at Toph. Katara and Sokka merely watched the dram unfold as silence reigned between the group.

"What did you say?" It was Naruto who broke the silence and he did not look pleased at the accusation against Toph.

"You heard me! Why couldn't she had stopped the Sand Benders while you kept the tower in place?!" Aang shouted as Toph kept staring down at the ground, sadness etched on her face. Naruto's fists tightened as he narrowed his eyes at Aang's words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned as calmly as he could. If he knew what Aang was implying…

"We know you're the stronger Earth Bender Naruto. You should have kept the tower in place and let Toph fight off the Sand Benders!" Aang elaborated as Naruto finally gave into his anger and punched Aang square in the face.

"Aang!" Katara shouted as she ran up to him and started to heal his face. She shot Naruto a glare of her own as she healed Aang.

"What give's Naruto?" Katara questioned him as Naruto scoffed.

"Toph has done nothing but train his unappreciative ass, and he dares call her weak? With her, that tower was going to sink with the three of you inside it! She broke one of her hands to keep it in place! And he as the nerves to pass her of as a weakling?" Naruto questioned in furry as Katara tried to say something, but she could think of nothing as she looked at Toph's to find that it was indeed broken.

"Come on guys, we can find Appa! I'm sure those Sand Bender's couldn't have gotten far!" Sokka tried to ease the tensions, but Naruto simply turned and walked up to Toph.

"Come Toph, we are leaving." Naruto said as she nodded, hurt by Aang's words. She was trying to save them, and this was the thanks she got? While it was true that Appa was captured, but it was also true that she saved the lives of her friends, if she could call them that anymore.

"Toph, please, stay." Katara pleaded. Not only was Naruto intent on leaving, Toph was going to follow him too. She wouldn't say it aloud, but they needed one of them with the group to teach Aang Earth Bending. Toph had taught Aang the most, so they need to Toph to stay.

"Sorry Katara…but I'm leaving…for good." Toph replied with sadness. She truly wished that things were different, but with Aang's hurtful words and his current emotional state, she didn't want to be near him.

"Find another Earth Bender to teach arrow head to Earth Bend." Naruto stated as he gathered his and Toph's belongings before the two ventured of into the desert, leaving the Avatar and the two siblings behind.

"Great, you had to go and do that Aang." Sokka said with an eye roll. Was he the only one who saw the logic behind Naruto's and Toph's choice? It was Appa or them and Appa was only captured. They would have been buried alive in the desert!

 **With Naruto and Toph a few minutes later:**

The two had made quite the distance between them and the Avatar as they marched across the desert. Toph kept quite as she felt tired, both physically and emotionally. She refused to cry, bottling it all up as she followed Naruto.

"You ok, Toph?" Naruto questioned her as she nodded.

"Yh…" She replied weakly in a pitiful attempt to ease his worries. He had stood up for her, defend her, while she stood by. Another disappointing moment in her life. Shaking her head, she decided to change the topic.

"So…where are we going?" She questioned as Naruto shrugged.

"No clue." Naruto answered truthfully as Toph almost tripped at the answer. How could he say that so casually?!

"So, your telling me, we, two blind kids, are in the middle of the desert going nowhere?" She questioned as Naruto chuckled.

"Correcting, two Blind Earth Bender kids. Don't worry Toph, I'll get us out of here. I promise you that, and I have never broken a promise." Naruto replied with convection as Toph blinked. There it was, that confidence in his voice that seemed unshakable. She didn't know how, but she knew that he was smiling. Letting out a smile of her own, she nodded.

"Yh, just two Blind Earth Benders…" She trailed off as the two marched on, her confidence and faith in Naruto firm. He was smarter of the two after all.

 **With Aang and the group:**

"I did it again…" Aang trailed off as he sighed, flying in the sky, looking for Naruto and Toph. After he had come to, his anger and subsided a bit and he quickly realized the mistake he had made, the same mistake he had made in the past. However, he feared that this time they would not return.

"Did you find them!?" He heard Katara call out from the ground below. Sighing, he quickly descended back to the ground and shook his head.

"No, nothing." He answered, ashamed at himself. Katara slumped at that as the group kept walking while Sokka went over the information he had gathered from the library.

 **Many hours later:**

Hours had past as Naruto and Toph were still marching on through the desert as the sun hung high in the sky. The temperature was so high, that you could literally fry an egg. For Toph it was even worse as she didn't ware shoes given her disability and her Bending. As such, the hot sand was burning her feet.

"My feet." Toph whimpered in pain as she fell back onto the ground, holding her feet in her hands as Naruto turned to her.

"You ok?" He asked her as she shook her head, nothing was ok.

"The heat is practically burning my feet's." She replied as Naruto understood the problem. He had a pair of sandals he was currently wearing giving that they were already going over sand.

"Hey, you can have mine." Naruto offered as he took his off and put them on her feet's. Trying them on, she tried to stand up, only for the sandals to react badly with her almost burned feet's. Naruto sighed, it seemed like that wasn't going to help.

"Get on my back." He stated as she blinked before she blushed madly. She was glad that he was blind in this case. What she didn't know was that Naruto was blush madly too.

"A-Are you sure?" She questioned as Naruto lowered himself, allowing her to climb on his back.

"Yh." He replied as she nodded before she climbed onto his back.

"W-What about you sandals?" Toph questioned as they hung off her feet's. Naruto shook his head.

"You should keep them on to provide your feet with shade. I'll be fine." Naruto replied as he continued walking with Toph on his back. Toph, however, could only stare at the blonds back, despite not actually being able to see it. Naruto was to kind and helpful, even despite the arguments and fights they got into, he was always there for her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" She whispered as Naruto raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that.

"For what?" He questioned as she buried her face into his back.

"For being weak. For being a burden to you…" She answered, choking up a bit as she finally allowed some tears to fall from her eyes. Naruto frowned at her answer as he kept on walking.

"Toph, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are not weak, and you are not a burden to me!" Naruto said as the dame finally broke as Toph openly cried. She didn't know when the last time was she had cried like this, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"B-But I am! I wasn't strong enough to stop the tower alone! I wasn't able to help you save Appa! Aang was right, I am weak." She berated herself as Naruto gritted his teeth's, damn that bald Air Bender!

"Listen to me Toph. Whatever Aang said, is a lot of crap. You are strong, don't let anyone say otherwise! I alone wasn't strong enough to stop that tower completely, but you, with a single hand, were able to bring the tower's decent to a halt for quite a while." Naruto comforted her as she sniffed into his back.

"R-Really?" She questioned him as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"When I was young, I always used to cry. I used to cry because I couldn't see, because I didn't have a family, because the others would see me as a freak. I had no friends. I was weak, pitiful even. You on the other hand didn't let your disability stop you from becoming an excellent Earth Bender. You are stronger then you think, Toph." Naruto said kindly, as he had remembered the bits and pieces of Toph's childhood when she talked about it.

"Y-You mean it?" Toph questioned with hope. Naruto chuckled at that. Despite the hard exterior she had, she was still a child inside that hard shell.

"You damn right I do! After all, you're not the Blind Bandit for nothing!" Naruto shouted out with a grin as Toph let out a genuine smile. Naruto was truly one of a kind.

"Thank you…Naruto…" She thanked him as she drifted off into sleep. It was as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Naruto heard the light snoring as he chuckled before he smiled.

"Don't worry Toph, I'll get us out of here." Naruto said with determination as he started to walk faster, determined to find a way out of this damn desert for Toph's sake. It was funny. For the short while he had known the girl, he felt a…connection with her. Perhaps it was because the two were blind and Earth Bender, or that they always fought and laughed over the simplest things. Regardless, he had come to care about her and he would be damned to let any harm befall her!

 **Another few hours later:**

The sun had set as the moon started to rise. Naruto sighed as he finally found solid ground in the sea of sand. Getting on it, he created a make shift shelter with some Earth Bender before he gently laid Toph down. Sighing, he decided to rest as well as he leaned next to the wall he had created. The desert was bound to get very cold during the night. He began to close his eyes to get some sleep.

"Naruto?" He heard Toph call out his name as hummed, only to feel Toph's hand gently going over his feet's.

"Your feet, they are bleeding." She stated, blaming herself for his injury. Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Naruto replied as Toph shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized as Naruto frowned before he leaned forward and grabbed her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She questioned as Naruto rested her next to him.

"There, now rest." Naruto ordered as she tilted her head at that.

"But I already rested." She replied as Naruto shook his head.

"No, you didn't." Naruto stated as she raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" She inquired as Naruto smirked.

"Cause your still apologizing when you don't need to. Clearly, you're not well rested enough. So, go back to sleep and wake up when you are well rested." Naruto explained as he finally started to drift off into sleep. Toph, however, smiled.

"Thank you once again." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and leaned onto his shoulder, drifting off into sleep as well. Naruto might be annoying, he might fight with her, but he also laughed with her, stood up for her and was there for her. With those thoughts in her mind, she smiled as she slept next to him.

 **Yes, Naruto and Toph have left the gang, for good this time. They won't be training Aang, they won't be traveling with Aang, in-fact, they will be doing something else entirely! You won't see much of the Avatar from her on out other then a few bits and pieces. Naruto's and Toph's relationship, and what they will do from now on will be under my control. Things will be different then the canon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, this story hasn't been updated in a while, so I was like why not? Lol. So, here it is! A brand-new chapter! Short, but I guess you'll like it like the rest! Also, how about that new Clone Wars season?! About time! Now if only Star Wars 1313 could be rebooted. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

 **The next day:**

Naruto yawned as the sun rose, shining down at him. He stretched as he heard satisfying popping sounds. Standing up, he frowned as he was unable to find Toph.

"Toph?" He called out as he tired to sense her though the vibration, which meant that she was standing on the desert.

"I'm here." He heard her as he sighed in relief. He had promised her that he would get her out of the desert and he wasn't going to break that promise.

"What are you doing in the sand?" He questioned. The sand made it almost impossible for them to see, and as such they could easily get lost.

"I'm trying to learn Sand Bending." Toph replied. She had woken up hours before Naruto did and had promptly blushed as she realized that she was cuddling him in their sleep. So, to clear her head, she decided on to think of ways to get out of this desert and the most obvious was to learn to Sand Bend. It would improve her ability to see when walking on Sand and would overall improve her Earth Bending due to the fact that it requires great control to Bend the small grains of sand.

"Oh? How far have you come?" Naruto questioned her as she grinned and Bended some sand to some degree and waited for Naruto's respond, only to see him waiting for an answer.

 _"Oh, right…"_ She thought and blushed in embarrassment. How did she forget that Naruto was blind like her?

"Well, I can see a lot better and I can Bend sand somewhat. I think we can make it out of the desert." She responded as Naruto hummed. He had an idea on how to get out of the desert, but it would require making new rock…literally.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could use my Lava Bending to create a walkway of sort. As the lava cools, it creates new land, rock, that allows us too see." He theorized as Toph sighed.

"Unless you're a Water Bender, then you can forget about it. Didn't you tell me that lava didn't cool that easily. I mean, we are in the middle of a desert! I don't think it'll cool that fast." Toph stated as Naruto blinked, did Toph say something smart?

"I didn't know you were this smart." He remarked with a chuckle as Toph pouted before she smacked him with some sand.

"Whatever." She replied as Naruto sighed while getting back up.

"Well, I guess I'll follow you then. Here, I'll carry your stuff." Naruto stated as he walked up to his and Toph's belongs, just some bags really, before he followed Toph's voice and walked up to her.

"You lead the way, I'll follow." He said as Toph nodded before the two stepped off from the small rocky formation, walking through the desert once more, expect this time one of them wasn't as blind.

"So, got any idea what we will do after we get out?" Toph questioned, she figured that it would be best if they talked along the way. It would be a long walk after all.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I'd go and start a rebellion." Naruto said with a chuckle as Toph raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you hate the Earth King that much?" She questioned as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't hate the king, he's just a figurehead. I hate the system and the elites that control him and the Kingdom though the shadows." Naruto explained as Toph hummed.

"And why would you want to start a rebellion? I would lead to a civil war, something the fire nation can easily exploit." Toph reasoned as Naruto snorted.

"The Earth Kingdom is vast, divided into more than 50 provinces. Most of these provinces are divided by the many natural barriers within the Kingdom. Such as this desert, the Si Wong Desert, it divides the Northern half of the Kingdom from the Southern half. This creates a vastly different culture and a way of life then in the North. How else do you think Omashu has a King? How can a single Kingdom have two kings? If Ba Sing Se's authority reached as far as Omashu, the king of Omashu would have been crushed long ago." Naruto explained as Toph listened intently. She knew that Naruto was smart, but this smart? He knew many things that even she, a noble, wouldn't know. She had never thought that geography would play such an important part for the Earth Kingdom. All she was thought that they were citizens of the Earth Kingdom.

"The Earth Kingdom is nothing more than a decentralized form of monarchy. Ba Sing Se is the wealthiest of it's cities, but that is because it is the seat of power and authority of the nation. The other provinces are poor and are more or less de fecto states that are independent. The only reason they chose to stay with the Earth Kingdom is because if they tried, they would be brutally crushed by Ba Sing Se's authority. They cannot withstand the overwhelming might of the Earth Kings military." Naruto lectured her as the two kept on walking. Toph thought over everything he was saying.

"But if that's true, then why have there been know uprisings?" Toph questioned as Naruto chuckled.

"There has been. Infact, there have been 47 peasant uprisings **(That's actually true).** But I am not surprised you aren't aware of it. The Earth King's secret police, the Dai Li, have crushed all these uprisings and have more or less covered it up. They do so as to not spread the uprisings in other provinces, but you call tell how much they suck at keeping it a secret." Naruto explained as Toph frowned. She was not aware of the level of corruption and civil turmoil within the Earth Kingdom. The conditions were perfect for a civil war.

"But the fact remains, your going to start a war." She stated. While she disliked the system, it didn't mean that she would be willing to start a civil war that the Fire Nation would take advantage off. Naruto sighed at the tone of her voice.

"Toph, I admire your desire for peace, truly I do. It's what makes you, well, you." Naruto complimented her as she blushed at the praise.

"But, we are already at war. The Fire Nation has seized the Northern regions of the Earth Kingdom and are most likely going to go for Ba Sing Se soon. The Earth Kingdom tatters on the brink of a civil war, with no one in charge of the rebels and the peasants. Some one needs to stand up. Besides, it wouldn't be bloody initially. If I can control the Southern regions, the natural barrier that Si Wong Desert provides will prevent the Earth King from sending down his armies. Infact, I think that the Earth King wouldn't even bother with Brining break away provinces so far away from the capitol into the fold with the war at the door steps of Ba Sing Se." Naruto explained as Toph understood what he was getting at. It seemed that Naruto had put a lot of thought into this.

"Are you sure about this? This path your willing to take?" Toph questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Yes. If I won't then who else? The hardest choice requires the strongest will, Toph. We are Earth Benders, we should know about will power. Yours and mine should be as strong as unmovable mountains. For too long have I seen people starve, sufferer, and be killed by the oppressive forces of the Earth King. I will do what I must." Naruto replied, full of determination as they kept walking on for hours. Toph nodded to herself. Naruto was truly one of a kind, willing to fight for others, those who could not. Even if it meant taking up arms against his own nation.

"Well, guess I'll be your first support then." Toph said with a smirk as Naruto blinked at that.

"Really? You would really fight for me?" He questioned as Toph nodded.

"Yp! Your like, crazy smart! If anyone can change the Earth Kingdom, it's you!" She replied as Naruto blushed at her praise of him. It seemed that his feelings for the girl were just growing stronger and stronger.

"W-Well, I guess I'll do my best!" Naruto replied with a laugh as Toph smiled. The two kept walking, and according to Toph, they were close to getting out.

"Naruto…" Toph started as Naruto turned his attention to Toph.

"I.. I…" Toph continued as Naruto started to walk faster to catch up to her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned in urgency. Something was wrong with Toph.

"I need water…" She responded as Naruto almost tripped as Toph started to laugh. Naruto sighed as he pulled out the canteen that held the little water they had left.

"Here." He said as he handed it to her. Toph quickly opened the lid and drank the water, quickly finishing it.

"Was that all of it?" She questioned, trying to get a few more drops.

"Yh." Naruto responded the two kept on walking. They had been walking for quite a while, but according to Toph, they were almost out of this damn desert.

"Sorry…" Toph apologized, but Naruto shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize you know." Naruto responded as Toph sighed.

"I don't even know why you stand up for me…I'm just a burden…" She commented, slightly depressed. This caused Naruto to frown at her words. Toph, while an excellent Earth Bender, was very insecure of herself and her own abilities sometimes.

"Toph, you are not a burden. You gave up your life back home to help the Avatar save the world from the Fire Nation, risking your own life. Anyone who makes such sacrifices isn't a burden." Naruto reassured her as she felt a bit bettered by his words.

"That and your blind." Naruto added as she almost tripped at that part before she quickly smacked him in the back of his head.

"I know that goldilocks!" She shouted in response as Naruto chuckled at her reaction.

"So am I." He replied to which she merely huffed and turned her head as she kept on walking, she could feel the ground getting harder as they moved further. It wouldn't be long before they would exit the desert.

"I'm am assuming we are almost out of this dust bin?" Naruto questioned as Toph blinked at that.

"Sand Bending?" She questioned him as Naruto shrugged.

"Just enough to let me see a few feet's. Still an amateur." Naruto answered as Toph nodded at that. It seemed like Naruto was quick to adapt to the environment, just like her.

"Yh, we're almost out. I think even after learning Sand Bending slightly I still hate sand." Toph stated as Naruto chuckled at her.

"I hate it too. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere." Naruto said with a chuckle. Meanwhile, in a galaxy far far away, a young man sneezed as he got a strange feeling as if someone just stole his line.

"You don't say. I have sand in my hair! You know how hard it is to get sand out of hair?!" Toph questioned him as Naruto sweat dropped at that.

"Never thought you would care so much about hair." He stated as Toph huffed.

"Just because I'm a tough Earth Bender does not mean I don't care about girly stuff!" Toph shouted before she realized what she had just said. She quickly blushed in embarrassment while Naruto was left in pretty much shock.

"W-What is going on over here?! What have you done to Toph!" Naruto questioned seriously as he grabbed her shoulder, however, he was quickly thrown off by a small rock launched at him, leaving an embarrassed Toph.

"Idiot…" She muttered as Naruto's laughed reached her ears. It seemed that there was never a dull moment with Naruto around.

"Finally, solid ground!" Naruto stated as he walked up next to Toph, who was still quite embarrassed.

"Yh…" She mumbled, finally glad that she could see properly. She might have learned some Sand Bending to some degree, but she wasn't going to go near another desert anytime soon! She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a grumbling sound.

"Don't tell me…" She started as Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, I haven't had anything to eat for a couple of days!" Naruto defended himself as Toph burst into laughter at his expense.

"It's not funny!" Naruto shouted with a pout, but it didn't stop Toph from laughing. He grumbled as he started to walk onwards, intent on finding a village or something to rest up.

"Hold on!" Toph shouted at him as she ran after him. Yh, two blind Earth Benders in the middle of who knows where. What could possibly go wrong?

 **So? How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a like or a review! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I do hope you stick around for this story cause it's vary popular! So, with that said, I will see you all later, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! How's it going? Good I hope! Anyways, I here I am with another chapter for this story! Honestly, I never realized how much you all love this story. I mean, 7 chapters and 1k favs? Damn, you guys love this story. So, here's another chapter and things are starting to heat up! I hope you enjoy it, bye!**

Days had passed since the two blind Earth Benders had found their way out of the dust bowl that was the desert and now the found themselves in some forgotten town South of the desert. It was run down and looked half abandoned with a few people struggling to survive.

"There's a few hundred people living here." Naruto commented as he could feel the life in the town. Toph nodded at that, also being able to sense the life within the town. It felt so dead and given the general dryness of the area, they town was on the verge of collapse.

"This place is dying…" Toph commented. There were a lot of buildings, but the majority of them were empty, no sign of life. Naruto nodded at that as they two kept walking. As they walked, they were searching for a place to get more information regarding to their location.

"There." Naruto pointed as he felt a large gathering of people, most likely a tavern of some sort. Entering it, they two could hear little conversation. Most of the people here were minding their own business.

"Excuse me, can we have some water?" Naruto questioned as everyone looked towards the two Benders, eyes raised.

"What are kids doing here? Where are your parents?" The voice of an old man questioned them as he approached them, allowing the two to face him.

"Well, we got lost in the desert and made it out a few days ago." Naruto answered half the question. The old man raised an eyebrow before he looked closely at them, their eyes drawing most of his attention.

"And why were some blind kids doing in the desert?" The old man questioned, sternly. Who were these kids' parents? No, where were their parents? Toph rolled her eyes at the question.

"Does it matter? We got lost and then we got out. Simple as that. Now do you have some water?" Toph questioned him. The old man looked at the two before slowly nodding.

"Supplies are low, but we have some water." He stated as he walked to the back to get them some water. Naruto raised his eyebrow at that as he took a seat.

"What do you mean supplies are running low? Hasn't the capitol been sending you supplies?" Naruto questioned. While the Earth Kingdom cared little for its less than wealthy citizenry, they still had to send aid to ensure they didn't lose more territory to the Fire Nation.

"They do, but the Earth Bender forces stationed nearby keep taking most of the supplies, leaving us with scraps. Most of the town folks were…starved to death due to the Earth Benders not allowing use to leave." The old man answered.

"Why don't you guys then farm for food?" Toph questioned. If their supplies were being taken, then they could have farmed for food.

"We tried, but the soil is barren. We were mining town and thus relied on trade with the capitol to bring in food and livestock, but since most of us were drafted into the army or simply starved to death, we can't even mine thus the trade being halted." The old man explained as Naruto frowned. This is why he hated the Earth Kingdom.

"They used them and when they outlived their usefulness they were abandoned." Naruto stated, angry how the town was starved to death by the vary soldiers that were there to protect them.

"Naruto…" Toph whispered, wondering what the blond was thinking as Naruto gripped the cup of water in his hand tightly.

"This twisted game needs to be reset. The Earth Kingdom needs to be brought down, destroyed to it's very foundations before being rebuild and it starts now." Naruto stated as he stood up and began to exit the bar.

"Where are you going? Naruto!" Toph questioned as she followed after him.

"To kill those that dare call themselves soldiers, Earth Benders." Naruto answered as he kept on marching down the street, with Toph following after him.

"Naruto, there's gotta be more than a dozen Earth benders in there! Besides, we don't even know where they are!" Toph stated causing Naruto to stop and turned around to Toph.

"I can and I will defeat them." He responded with determination, but Toph sighed.

"That doesn't change the fact that we don't know where they are." Toph stated the obvious fact, but they were broken out of their conversation when they felt a large group approaching the town.

"Just found them." Naruto spoke, but he was quickly dragged away by Toph to an abandoned house.

"Lets just lay low for now." Toph reasoned, but Naruto frowned.

"We should strike when they least expect us too." Naruto reasoned back, but Toph shook her head.

"The two of us alone aren't enough. We need to rally the people of this town to take those Benders down. These people may not know how to Bend, but they can still fight, distract the enemy, and other tactics." Toph stated, causing Naruto to blink.

"Toph…did you say something smart?" Naruto smirked as he joked but received a fist to the shoulder by his fellow blind Bender. Turing their attention back to the street, they focused on their ears to hear ever last word possible.

"Alright, time to pay up!" A man shouted as he and his group of Earth Benders stood in the street, demanding the supplies that the town had received. As the town folks gathered around, the old man from before walked past crowed of people and stood before the Earth Bender.

"We have no more supplies to give. The ones we have are low as it is, and we won't have enough to feed the young if you take those away." The old man reasoned, hoping the Earth Bender would see the error of their ways, but alas it fell on def ears.

"Do you think I care? We defend you from the Fire Nation and in-turn you give us your supplies." The Earth Bender stated as he Bended the Earth into a bolder, causing his comrades to go into their battle stance.

"Now hand of your supplies or else…" He warned them, threating their lives. The old man sighed as he allowed them to take their supplies and soon enough the group of Earth Benders left. Naruto and Toph sat in the abandoned house, going over what they had listened too.

"He was lying." Naruto stated as Toph nodded. The Earth Benders didn't need those supplies. They should have been receiving their own batch from the capitol to support the small garrison.

"I wouldn't be surprised that the soldiers have been ordered to take their supplies." Toph added. The capitol was corrupt, and she was sure that someone in position of power felt that giving free supplies to those in need without getting anything in return wasn't profitable.

"Now you see why I hate this system? It oppresses the weak." Naruto stated. He had lived within the walls of the capitol and the conditions were horrible. Disease wasn't a rare sight. Food shortages were rampant. The wages were just enough to get by each day without anything left over. The system had been designed so that those on top could stay there and those below stayed where they were.

"Then how do you want to do this?" Toph questioned him as to what he wanted to do. She had suggested using the people of this town to help them in taking out the Earth Benders, but that would take too long. Still, something needed to be done.

"Simple. We use the village folks." Naruto responded as he began to head out to the street, with Toph following after him. She followed him as he walked right into the center of the dirt road.

"Are you all going to just sit here and let this continue?" He spoke up, getting the attention of the villagers as they turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" One of them asked as Naruto scoffed.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. The oppression of the Earth King!" Naruto shouted in response. Every day the people toiled the land, only for their work of their labor to be stolen from them.

"What can we do? We're just peasants. Non-Benders." Was the answer he received from a man who had already accepted his fate. Naruto sheered at that.

"Benders, non-Benders, what difference does it make? All are oppressed by those who have the wealth to buy power. You must break your chains!" Naruto shouted, trying to rally them as the crowed of people grew larger, drawing more attention.

"Your labor has been exploited by the Earth King and the elites for far too long. The point for peaceful talks and dialogue is over! Now is the time for revolution!" Naruto proclaimed as everyone realized what he was saying. To revolt. To go against the authority of Ba Sing Se, a city that they had never seen, only heard off.

"We would be crushed by the Earth King armies." A man shouted from the crowed of people as people agreed with him. They were but a small town on the verge of total collapse. The only reason it still exited was because of its strategic location and the mines that still held valuable resources.

"Then I will protect you. Others will follow soon." Naruto countered as many more nodded. Ba Sing Se was losing grip on its territory after how the Fire Nation easily conquered the northern part of the Kingdom. Not only that, there were rumors that another Earth Bender in a large city had proclaimed himself to be king! If another Earth Bender was able to proclaim himself king then the authority of Ba Sing Se was truly on the decline.

"Yh, he's right!" Someone shouted from the crowed and that did it. Years of oppression and starvation had finally brought the anger to surface and had reached a boiling point. This was it. Do or die. They either died as revolutionaries or traitorous rebels. The town was whipped up in a frenzy as they grabbed any and all weapons they could find and began to march on the garrison located just outside of the town.

"I think you may have gotten them too riled up…" Toph stated with a sweat drop as Naruto sighed.

"Come on, we better make use of the distraction." Naruto instructed her as the two began to follow the large crowed. Nearing the garrison, which was a walled fort made from Earth, the town folks started to shout and started to throw stones.

"Get out of our town!" Someone shouted.

"Yh! Go back to Ba Sing Se!" Another shouted as the Earth Benders manned the walls and looked down below at the people. The commander of the garrison snarled as he stepped forward on top of the wall.

"Go back to your homes!" He shouted, but all he received was a stone in his face. Now he was outraged and turned to his men.

"Kill them all!" He ordered as some of his men were ready to carry out the order happily, while others looked horrified.

"And there it is, the so-called soldiers of the Earth Kingdom and its people." A voice interrupted them as they turned to look inside their fort to find a…boy and a girl?

"What they hell? How did you get in here?" The commander questioned, but his question fell on deaf ears.

"The question to ask is who made you in charge? You, who steal from the weak that you were ordered to protect. You, who feel no remorse at giving the order to kill your fellow citizen." Naruto fired backed as Toph listened to his words, ready to fight at any given notice. The Earth Benders looked on at the duo of kids and then to their commander, who surprised them by laughing.

"Who am I? I am a commander! I have wealth, power, and the status to do as I please! If I give the order for these block heads to fight, they will do just that! I have power and none of you have any, making me your superior, your better!" The foolish commander fired back, angering all Earth Benders under his command. It seemed like they were nothing more then pawns, cannon fodder for the likes of him to throw at the enemy or thugs to use against the local populous.

"Then let's see how your 'block heads' feel about you." Naruto said with a smirk as the commander blinked at that before he turned to face his men, who all had a look of furry. Much of the Earth Nation army consisted of uneducated conscripts, with the officers and commanders consisting of those who were educated and had wealth. The pros where that you had an army that was very easy to commander and was very large, but the cons where that it wasn't quite effective, equipped, and was incompetent due to uneducated soldiers and corrupt officers.

"S-Stand down! I order you to stand down!" The commander ordered as he got ready to fight but was quickly subdued by his own men as they tied him up and threw him over the wall to the awaiting mob, who happily started to beat the man.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Toph stated as she relaxed. She was honestly expecting a fight and did not expect things to turn out this way.

"Can't win a war without an army." Naruto said as Toph nodded. If they were to wage war, then they would need an army.

"Well, we got plenty of time for that." She replied. The Earth Kingdom was massive and highly bureaucratic. It could take months before the Earth King realized that one of the towns had rebelled, provided that the said town kept the rebellion under the radar.

 **Well? How was it? Good? Bad? You decide! That is all I have to say and if there are any questions you have, put them in the review or PM me. I'll try my best to answer them.**


End file.
